Dead Stop
by SilverWolf77
Summary: They say when you die, your life flashes right before your eyes. Is what you see sometimes so much harder to take the second time around? But is there anyway to change it all, from the beginning to the end? Bellatrix AU
1. Chapter 1

Dead Stop.

Summary: They say when you die, your life flashes right before your eyes. Is what you see sometimes so much harder to take the second time around? But is there anyway to change it?

* * *

For one second, the whole world seems to come to a stop.

The air seemed thick, with tension and fear- just the way she liked it.

(The girl _screams_, her husband already has gone to far to be reached. And she soon will as well.)

But this time it was her own.

She couldn't remember ever feeling this…_scared _(there wasn't another word for it) in the hall before, since the day she was sorted.

(Well, then, another Black! But you, you're **brave**, and so **loyal**… maybe I should put you in Gryffindor, girl..)

The windows are broken, with early morning sunlight shining through.

(She sees the little girl she loved so much, sneaking off, never to return, as the sun rises.)

Tables have been thrown everywhere, and people are so tightly shoved in the hall it's hard to breathe.

Bodies are being tossed about, with sparks of color moving them from one place to another, with all types of intentions. ("Is that the best you can do?" _He_ taunts)

The woman standing across the hall is shouting something at her, eyes full of the need to protect, and genuine hate. (The baby who was **dead** before she saw the world…just a month younger than her _cousin_)

She supposes she deserves it. She never did anything to prove otherwise.

Across the hall, the only other serious duel seems to have stopped as well. Her master is almost frozen, his eyes pinned on her. (How _often_ had she wished to be in his glaze!)

He seemed, almost frightened, for her.

(He **cared** for her more than the_ son-of-a-bitch_ she was forced to share a bed with did)

She looked down, just a glance, and sees the green sparks. She laughs. (Just as _he_ did)

The world seems to go dark.

(_She wishes she could start it all over_)

* * *

The world seems to have changed to pure white, all around her.

She looks down, and sees that her body is still intact, to her surprise.

"Bellatrix."

A figure clothed in long white robes walks to her. It is tall, and seems to have an air of someone who knows all about just everything.

It stands before her, and she sees it as a she, with long, angelic hair, with a full smile.

"I can change everything."She states it as if discussing the weather, or something else as simple.

"How?" Bella asks. She begs herself not to seem overly excited.

"I can go back, and change one thing."

Bellatrix thinks of her memories, and the day she was sorted stands out in her mind.

She was under such stress, being the eldest. She had to be a good little Black, and go right into Slytherin, just like everyone else. But she could have been a _Gryffindor_, like Sirius…

"I want you to switch me and Sirius."

The figure raises her eyebrow, questioningly.

"I want to be the one who is **good**, the one who is free to do _anything_. Make Sirius Cygnus and Druella's child, and me the daughter of Orion and Walburga."

The figure nods at her. " Easy enough."

She closes her eyes, and Bellatrix feels her memories begin to disappear. "You will appear as a 9 year old, with all childhood memories, but only one of your own. How to contact me."

Bellatrix feels the world begin to fade away.

Now, just for things to just turn out happy.

* * *

Now, I know, I have about ten stories that are begging to be written, but this little plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone!

And when Bella means change her and Sirius, she means everything(:

Read&Review Please! :D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This took me a very long time, and it took alot of thinking and planning. I have to say, this little plot bunny very easily got out of hand!

Warnings: This story is going to contain incest. Nothing that bad just quite yet, but it's going to be pretty bad.

Disclaimer: I'm not, and never will be J.K. Rowling. This all belongs to her, and if she knew I was abusing her characters so badly, she'd surely murder me!

* * *

The light in the room was dim, as if the sun was just barely shining, and this made her bedroom incredibly dark. Everything was quiet, as it was just early morning, but Bellatrix knew that this was sure to change. She rolled over onto her back, hoping for a few more moments of rest.

She had the strangest dream the night before, with her, all grown-up, being killed by a red haired woman. After she had died, she had been sent to the strangest place, with big puffy clouds, and a tall, pale woman met her there. They had been talking about...Sirius and her. Bella giggled. Imagine, Sirius being Reg's brother, and her being Dromeda and Cissy's sister! It was much to strange for her to even comprehend.

As if he had been summoned, Reg threw her door open and sprinted onto her bed, and jumped right on her chest.

"Regulus Arcturus Black!" she shrieked, shoving her brother off her, and right onto the floor.

Reg laughed as he pulled himself up. He rushed back over to his sister's bed, and attempted to pull her off of the bed.

"Get up, Bella! Siri and the girls are here! We have to take them to the train!" He informed her.

Bella clambered out of bed, and shoved her brother out of her room. "What was that for?" Regulus exclaimed, his voice muffled by the door.

"I have to get ready!" She shrieked back at him.

It was true. Her hair was a mess of curls, as usual, and her face looked incredibly tired. That might have had something to do with the fact that she had been up until all hours, trying to come up with a good prank for this morning. She had completely failed. She couldn't think of anything! And that, of course, might have had something to do with the fact she had a very limited amount of people to prank, as her parents and uncle and aunt were off limits, for obvious reasons. She couldn't do anything to Andromeda, as she liked her older cousin far too much, and Narcissa would be a bad sport about it, as always.

And Siri? Well… call it intuition, but she figured is she tired to do anything to him, he'd catch her, and Bella just knew her mother would kill her if she did anything to the man she knew she was going to have to marry.

Bella pulled off her long nightgown and pulled on a jumper, which she paired with a short black skirt. She quickly ran a brush threw her curls, attempting to tame them. Naturally, she failed.

Bella grabbed a pair of shoes from under her bed, and rushed out of the room- and almost ran over her younger brother.

"Bella!" he exclaimed, but before he could say anything else, she grabbed his hand, and dragged him down the stairs with her. He knew better than to complain-this happened often enough- but instead informed her, " I read a book that said dragging people is bad for their bones."

She rolled her eyes, and replied, " I think you read much to much."

It was, however, true. Normally, their father would be at work, and their mother at some society party or tea that she informed them they were much too young to be at. Regulus and Bellatrix were left all alone, with no one but that rather bitter Kreacher. So, in the absence of her parents, Bella quite often found herself planning pranks and causing general mischief all over the house. Reg, meanwhile, had no desire to be in as much trouble as his sister, spent most of his time reading. Bella herself had learned a great deal from him, as he loved to tell just about anyone what he knew.

Almost too soon, Bella found herself, and Reg, at the bottom of the staircase. Her whole family was crammed inside the tiny entryway of the Black family house. It seemed as the whole family had taken the day off to come see Cissy off for her first year of Hogwarts, she noted. Bellatrix saw her father, for once, as well as both of her uncles. It was odd to see one of them, let alone all three at the same time! Her mother and aunt were gossiping near the door, as always. Cissy and Dromeda were whispering together, and they waved when they spotted her, but Bella- unlike her brother- didn't rush over.

Where was he?

Suddenly, Bellatrix felt her whole body being lifted up, in a big, sweeping hug. "Sirius!" she shrieked in happiness. He laughed, and shifted her so he could see her face. She promptly threw her arms around his neck. He spun her around, twice more.

Sirius gently set her down, and kneeled down next to her. "I'm going to miss you." She informed him, staring into his eyes. Sirius had one more year at Hogwarts, as he was seventeen. He looked back into her eyes, and replied, " I hope you would, Bells. I'm going to miss you too!"

Before she could say anything else, her father called for quiet. "We do have a train to catch, after all." Bella turned to Sirius, and gave him the sweetest look she could muster. "Can I pretty please Apparte with you?" she begged, happy to have asked him before Reg could. Sirius smiled. "Of course you can, Bells."  
She squealed in happiness, and grabbed him hand. They walked outside, following everyone else. Sirius glanced at her, and asked, "You ready?" "Yes, oh, yes, Sirius!" she exclaimed. She never got to Apparte anywhere; her mum always made her floo! It was dreadfully boring, especially to a 9- year-old.

Sirius gripped her hand tightly, and then the world began to spin, around and around faster and faster. She felt as if she was falling, into a deep hole. Suddenly, she felt herself land; right in the middle of King's Cross station. "Wow!" Bella exclaimed, and added, "That was the most fun I've ever had!"

Sirius rolled his eyes at her, and muttered, " Only you, Bella, would find that fun."

Bella choose to ignore that, and skipped along with him, until they were at the entrance to the platform.

"You first, " Sirius offered, and after she glanced around to make sure no Muggles were looking, and she rushed- head first- into the brick wall.

Bellatrix stood, in awe, staring at the Hogwarts Express. She couldn't believe she had to wait two whole years until she got to go on it as well!

Sirius appeared behind her, and took her hand. He was leading her towards the train, when she asked him, "Why can't go?" Bella didn't even try to hide the almost longing in her voice.

Sirius sighed, and turned and looked at her. "Bella, you're only nine! Just wait two more little years, and then you'll be terrorizing everyone at Hogwarts just the same as you do at home!"

Bella smiled tightly, as he kissed her on the top of her head. "I'll see you at the Holidays, yeah?" Sirius said, smiling at her as he got onto the train.

Bella waved at him, and slowly walked back to where the rest of her family were standing. Yes, she was going to miss Sirius- but there was a small part of her that was very happy he was going away. Sirius was the eldest, and he was a model Slytherin, Head Boy, and he played Beater on the Quidditch team!

It was nearly impossible to out do him in anything!

It was the same with Andromeda. Dromeda was very pretty, and very bright too- she was top of her class. Last year, she had gotten 10 O.W.L.s, and been made prefect! And Cissy? Well, Cissy easily the most beautiful girl ever born, and she wasn't nearly as stupid as she looked. And even with Reg, Bella was at disadvantage. He was smarter than she was, and always on their parents good side- he never caused mischief.

Bellatrix had learned from a very early age that the only way to get attention from anyone was to act out. To cause as much trouble as she could.

And that was certainly what Bellatrix Black was best at.

* * *

Please Review(:

Feedback is the best thing ever!


	3. Chapter 3

Bellatrix Black didn't return to the train station until two years later.

The day she would go to Hogwarts herself.

It seemed as if every day since the day Sirius had left, two years ago, had been spent on her waiting to go to the school herself.

Her pranks had suffered; they weren't as creative or well-thought out, and she got caught much more often. And of course, that meant more punishments.

But that wasn't the reason she couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts- and it certainly wasn't for the learning, either. That always came easy to her.

She simply just couldn't wait to get away.

From her mother, with her ridiculous pureblood ideas- the muggle boy she had met at the park was far nicer than other children she had met- and her father, who never paid her enough attention to even pretend to care about her. From Sirius, and his aching perfection, and Andromeda's memory-but they don't talk about her anymore.

She'll finally get to be her own person.

Bellatrix rushed onto the platform with the same intensity she had two years ago, her younger brother at her heels.

The train was just as beautiful as it had been two years ago, and now that she got to go on it, it was even more perfect.

"Bella!" Regulus called from behind her. She turned around, and to his surprise, pulled him into a hug. Her brother squirmed in her arms, but she didn't care. "I'm going to miss you, you know that, right?" She asked, looking down at him.

Reg rolled his eyes. "You better miss me!"

She laughed, and added, "Don't spend all your time with your books, okay? At least try to pull a few pranks?"

Reg gave her a look. "If I pull a prank, they'll know it was me."

Bellatrix sighed. "But you won't get in trouble. They'll blame me for being a bad influence!"

It sounded ridiculous, but it was true. No matter how much evidence pointed to Regulus having caused the trouble, their parents always blamed Bella. But she was used to it.

Bellatrix felt a pair of hands on her shoulders about half a second before she was turned around. It was her father.

Orion looked right into her eyes, and it was one of the few times he had actually done that.

"Bellatrix Black, try to behave. I have a feeling that you aren't going to be a Slytherin. But don't be a Hufflepuff, please. I can deal with Gryffindor or Ravenclaw- the people in those houses always have strong magic- but your mother won't be able to."

Bellatrix blinked- that was the longest speech her father had ever given her, without some sort of punishment attached on the end of it.

"Of course father." She replied, as he let her go.

"And try to be good, alright?" He repeated. She nodded her head in reply.

Next, came her mother.

"Bellatrix, please don't blow up the school. The gossip would be horrible if you did." Her mother informed her, and then added, " And avoid all of the Mudbloods. Or they'll rub off on you."

Bellatrix tried her hardest to not roll her eyes, and said, "Yes, mother."

She turned quickly, and avoided all of the other students, and rushed towards the train.

She clambered on, and slid into one of the compartments.

It was empty, except for a boy with messy black hair, and large glasses.

"Can I sit here?" she asked, trying to be polite.

He nodded, not even looking at her.

Bellatrix sat down, and tried to ignore the rude boy. She was finally going to Hogwarts! It was her greatest dream, come true.

Then, suddenly, a girl with long red hair rushed into the compartment, and threw herself down in the seat in the corner. She was crying.

At this, the boy turned to look at her, and mouthed _Do you know her?_

Bellatrix shook her head, and asked the girl, "Are you alright?"

The girl ignored her, and continued to cry.

Just before Bella could stand up and walk over to her, a boy with greasy black hair slid inside.

"I don't want to talk to you," the girl muttered.

"Why not?" the greasy haired boy demanded.

"Tuney h-hates me. Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore."

Tuney? A sibling maybe? Bellatrix looked at the other boy, who looked just as confused as she felt.

"So what?"

The girl sent the boy a glare.

"So she's my sister!"

"She's only a-" the boy started, but the girl gave him a look before he could finish.

"But we're going! We're off to Hogwarts!" He exclaimed, excitement lighting up his face, the same way it always did to her own.

The girl gave him a little half smile in return.

"You'd better be in Slytherin," the greasy haired boy informed her.

"Slytherin?"

The messed haired boy had finally spoken.

"Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" He had directed this question to Bellatrix, who thought about it.

She didn't really want to be in Slytherin, but her whole family had been! The odds were definitely against her.

Bella didn't return his smile, and said, "My whole family has been in Slytherin."

"Blimey!" the boy exclaimed. "And I though you seemed all right!"

Bella couldn't help herself; she grinned.

"Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you going, if you had the choice?"

The boy lifted an invisible sword.

"Gryffindor, where dwell the brave of heart! Like my dad!"

The other boy scoffed. The Gryffindor boy- she really needed to learn his name- turned to him.

"You got a problem with that?"

The other boy sneered slightly at him, as he said, "No, if you'd rather be brawny than brainy-"

Bella couldn't help herself- he had walked right into that one.

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" she interjected.

Gryffindor boy laughed, and the red haired girl looked at bother of them in dislike.

"Come on Severus, let's find another compartment."

"Ooooo.." Bella and Gryffindor boy said together, as the other two left.

Gryffindor boy tried to trip the greasy haired boy as he passed, and Bella called after them, "See ya, Snivellus!"

Bella and the boy laughed together.

He stopped suddenly, and said, "My name's James- James Potter."

Bella smiled at him, and replied, "I'm Bellatrix Black."

James smirked back at her.

"Well, Bellatrix Black, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

* * *

Sorting next time(:


	4. Chapter 4

_Dead Stop_

_Chapter Four;;_

* * *

Bellatrix and James happily sat along on the train for the rest of the ride to Hogwarts. They ate chocolate frogs, and talked about themselves.

James was a pureblood as well, but his parents didn't believe in Pureblood supremacy, which Bella thought was a very good thing. James had no siblings, and was terribly spoiled. He didn't actually tell her that, but between the broomsticks and the sweets he talked about, it was fairly easy to figure it out.

James was surprised to hear how cruel Bella's mother was to her, and at how Andromeda had gotten kicked out of the family. Bella was used to things like this, and she was amazed to hear about the laid-back attitude the Potters had towards punishment.

When the train finally arrived at Hogwarts, the pair of them quickly hurried off. A large man was standing on the platform, calling, "First years this way!" He was unnaturally tall, and Bella could remember Sirius saying the large man- Hagrid, she thought- was the groundskeeper.

James had stopped next to her, mouth wide open, but she just rolled her eyes and pulled him along with her. Hagrid led the group of nervous first years towards the lake, and he motioned to the boats. "No more than four to a boat!"

Bella and James quickly climbed into one of the boats, and two more boys, one who was small and chubby, and another who was strained and pale, followed them. Bella's old etiquette lessons began to kick in as she introduced herself to the boys, with James following suit.

"I'm Remus Lupin." The pale boy said, smiling slightly. He looked nervous, but approachable.

The second boy squeaked out, "I'm Peter Pettigrew." If Remus looked nervous, Peter looked downright terrified.

James and Bella exchanged a look, knowing they both thought the same way about the two new boys. But before the four could say anything else, the boats began to move.

The parade of small boats moved through the water, all at once, towards an unknowable destination. Bella sat at the edge of her seat, full of nerves and excitement, all at once.

Suddenly, the boats seemed to turn a corner, and then the new students had their first view of Hogwarts.

The castle was large, and seemed to glow in the night. Light shone from every window. The boats drifted towards a small dock, where the students all climbed off.

Bella caught a glance of the red haired girl from the train, still with the greasy boy. She stuck close to James as Hagrid led the group to a large door.

He knocked twice, and suddenly, the door opened. A very average sized woman stood their. She had her brown hair pulled into a bun, and she wore green robes.

"First years, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid announced.

"Thank you, Hagrid. Follow me, please." She called to the students, who hurried after her.

Bellatrix glanced around. The large group seemed to have over forty students, and she didn't recognize any of them. No children she had ever played with as a child had been exactly her age, except for Sirius's cousin, Evan Rosier. And she still hadn't seen him yet!

The first years rushed up the stairs, and Professor McGonagall halted them at yet another large door.

"Wait here, please." She stated, and then slipped into the room.

"James, I'm nervous." Bella whispered, the moment she was gone.

"I know, me too." The messy haired boy muttered back.

Before Bella could reply, the doors opened again, and Professor McGonagall called them to her.

"They are ready for you."

The students followed her into the hall, cluttered into groups of twos and threes. The hall was wonderfully grand, with four tables spread out in the main portion of it. The student body, separated into the four houses, sat with their housemates, all peering at the incoming first years. At the head of the hall sat the teacher's table, long and completely full, except for one spot, which, no doubt, was Professor McGonagall's. Professor Dumbledore, with his long white beard, sat in the middle. Bellatrix's father never said anything well about the man, but Bella figured he had never done anything to her, so she hadn't formed an opinion of him quite yet.

Professor McGonagall led the students to stand just before the teacher's table, where she motioned for them to stop.

Sitting on a stool in front of Professor Dumbledore was a ratty old hat.

Bellatrix had heard stories of this hat from Sirius, so she received no surprise. However, she was one of the few. When it opened what looked like it's mouth, and began to sing, she joined in the surprise of her peers.

_"Hello one_

_Hello all!_

_I welcome you_

_To Hogwarts._

_The school_

_To teach you_

_Wizardry._

_We will teach_

_You anything you wish to learn_

_With happiness!_

_We will offer you_

_A home_

_A place to call your own._

_So come on in,_

_Put me on,_

_Let me find_

_Where you belong!"_

The hall exploded with applause, and the nervous first years joined in.

Professor McGonagall turned to face them.

"When I call your name, you shall go up to the stool behind me, and place the hat on your head. The hat will then place you into your house."

Bella swallowed. She knew she would be one of the first.

"Abbot, Steven!"  
But luckily, not the first.

A boy with messy blonde hair stumbled forward, and shoved the hat on.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The table of yellow and black cheered loudly.

And next, "Black, Bellatrix!" was called.

Bella gulped, and slowly walked towards the stool. She sat down, gingerly, and then pulled the hat down over her hair.

"**Ah! Another Black, I see."**

"I'm not just another Black,' she thought angrily. 'I'm my own person, thank you very much!'

'**But maybe not… you, girl, are very brave, not to mention strong-willed…if you have no objections, I would love to place you in house of red and gold.'**

Bella beamed in happiness, which led to the hat exclaiming, "**GRYFFINDOR!" **

The hall fell silent for a few moments, until the Gryffindor table began clapping. Bellatrix quickly walked towards the table, over-joyed that she would not join the Slytherins.

She sat down at the table, and a few Gryffindor smiled down at her.

Bella quickly turned her attention back to the sorting.

"Boot, William" became the first Ravenclaw, and then "Carrow, Amycus" became the first Slytherin. As Bellatrix glanced over at that table, she saw Narcissa sitting, glaring at her hard.

Bellatrix tried to ignore her, and turned back to the Head table.

Next, "Cooper, Avery" became a Ravenclaw, "Davies, Melanie" and "Edward Phillips" Hufflepuffs, and "Evans, Lily" the red haired girl from the train, became the second Gryffindor. Bella offered her a high-five, which she promptly ignored.

Bellatrix found it difficult to keep her mind on the sorting- her thoughts began to wander.

She thought, in worry, of her mother's reaction to her sorting, but then she realized she really didn't care. Walburga had never really loved her daughter, and this couldn't make it any worse.

Bellatrix had always been known as the trouble-maker in her family, and this was about as much trouble an eleven year old could make.

She lazily laid her head down on to her arms, and turned her eyes back in the direction of the sorting.

"Fawcett, Stewart"- a tall, stringy boy- was sorted into Ravenclaw, and then "Green. Jackson" became a Gryffindor, and sat along with Lily on the bench.

The next few students held none of Bellatrix's attention- "Higgins, Danielle" became a Ravenclaw, "Hill, Cameron" a Hufflepuff, "Jameson, Clara" joined them as a Gryffindor, and "Jones, Dixon" sat down at the Ravenclaw table as well.

Bellatrix cursed her last name for coming so soon in the alphabet. In fact, she cursed her last name in general. Being a member of the Black family seemed to cause her nothing but grief. If only she could have been a "King" like the girl who had just been sorted into Hufflepuff, or a "Lewis", like the one who was now in Slytherin!

Being a Black put more pressure on a child then anyone would believe. Bellatrix's parents constantly pushed her to be the best at everything she did, and second place was not acceptable- and would be punished.

"Lupin, Remus", one of the boys who had sat with James and her on the boat, was made a Gryffindor as well. He looked slightly shocked, and almost amazed. Bellatrix waved at him, and he silently sat down next to her.

"Hi," she whispered, not really caring what house "Lynch, Evelyn" was sorted into.

"Hello," Remus whispered back- it was obvious he did, as he turned his back to her. Evelyn was promptly sorted into Ravenclaw.

Bellatrix frowned. Remus seemed like he would be a rule-loving boy- but maybe she and James would be able to change that.

"Macdonald, Mary" was sorted into Gryffindor as well, and she sat with Lily. "Martin, Eydie" then became a Ravenclaw.

The next girl that was called up was a beauty- she had dark hair, like Bella herself, but her hair was smooth and slick, while Bellatrix's was crazy and all over the place.

"McKinnon, Marlene" became a Gryffindor as well, and she sat on Remus's other side. Mary Macdonald gave her a dirty look, and Bellatrix could already see the "Girl Drama" Andromeda had warned her about forming.

"Mitchell, Harriet" followed her into Gryffindor as well.

The next four students- "Mulciber, Walter", "Nott, Theodore", "Page, Beatrice", and "Parkinson, Anne"- were all sorted into Slytherin. Bellatrix knew she had been just a hair away from being there herself, but she found herself very grateful she'd being wearing red for the next seven years.

"Pettigrew, Peter"- the other boy who had been into the boat- was made a Gryffindor, to Bellatrix's surprise. The plump boy didn't look very brave, or chivalrous, but looks were not everything.

Narcissa did look like and angel, until you get to know her.

"Podmore, Victoria" was sorted into Hufflepuff, and then it was James's turn.

The small, dark-haired boy strutted to the stool with an easy confidence. James had quite a personality, Bellatrix observed, trying not to laugh at him. James pulled the hat onto his head, where it rounded around his hair. "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted, a mere second later.

James's face broke out into a large grin, and he practically ran towards the table. Bellatrix stood up, and waved him over to where she was.

"Good job James!" She told him, trying not to laugh.

He beamed at her, as he pushed his way between her and the older girl next to her.

"We're going to have so much fun! We'll play pranks on everyone in the school! We'll be the best friends Hogwarts will have ever seen!" James said quickly, looking as if there were stars in his eyes.

"Riley, Angela", who might have been the smallest girl Bellatrix had ever seen, was made a Hufflepuff, and next came Sirius's cousin, Evan.

Evan was a pale, blonde boy who carried himself like he was Merlin's gift to the world. And, to no one's surprise, he was sorted into Slytherin.

The next three students- "Shacklebolt, Kingsley", "Sinstra, Aurora." and "Smith, Katherine"- were all sorted into Ravenclaw. Bellatrix didn't know much of Ravenclaws, but they certainly did not look like a group who only studied. The way they cheered for their new students, they almost seemed like they would rather throw a party than read a thick textbook.

"Snape, Severus" was they next boy called up. He was the boy she and James had met on the train- the one who had been friends with Evans.

The moment the hat touched his head, it bellowed out, "SLYTHERIN!"

His face looked elated, but Bellatrix snuck a look at Evans, who looked devastated. Bellatrix swallowed, thinking how that had almost been her and James, had she not taken a risk.

"Taylor, Bonnie" was sorted into Hufflepuff, and the tall, red-haired girl bounded her way over to the table. "Travers, Edgar" was made a Slytherin, and then "Twiddle, Malchom"- whose name did not suggest a thickset boy, but he was- walked to the Ravenclaw students.

"Vane, Skye" was sorted next, into Slytherin. Bellatrix had met her before, as a child, and she remembered her as an annoying child, who wasn't happy if she wasn't telling an adult about something the children were doing.

A rough looking boy, by the name of "Ward, Richard" was the next up to be sorted. He was made a Gryffindor, and sat down next to Marlene McKinnon.

"Wenlock, Lara" was made a Ravenclaw, and the final three students, "Wright, Toby", "Young, Rose", and "Zeller, Lucas" were all sorted into Hufflepuff.

Bellatrix- and her stomach- were overly grateful that the sorting was finally over with.

The headmaster stood up, and the hall became quiet.

"Thank you all! And Welcome, to another year here at Hogwarts. I trust that all of the first years will read the list of rules, which is on Mr. Filch's door in the third corridor. And, hopefully, the older students shall remember all that is on it."

Bellatrix exchanged a glance with James, and she could tell they would break many a rule on that list.

"And everything else, can wait! Now, everybody, dig in!"

In Bellatrix's amazement, the table suddenly became covered with food of ever type. She felt herself gaping in surprise, and saw the other first years doing the same along with her.

"Wow," James breathed. Bella nodded in agreement, and she began filling her plate with everything she could get her hands on.

Lily Evans and Mary MacDonald both gave her a dirty look.

"You're worse than the boys!" Evans huffed at her. Bellatrix, with her mouth full, chose not to respond.

And even if she had, she was too happy to be negative- she was finally at Hogwarts!

Her greatest dream had finally come true.

* * *

Sorry for the delay, everyone.

Hopefully, updates will come more quickly!

Read&Review! (:


End file.
